


To Go On Whatever The Cost

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Apologies, Brattiness, Dom/sub, F/M, Making Up, Neglect, Punishment, Sadness, Sorry!, Tears, baths, belt whipping, communication is important, funishment maybe, no sexin' here, sass back, shocked me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Lucifer has had just about enough of you disobeying him. But is there a reason for you acting out?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	To Go On Whatever The Cost

“I don't know what's got into you, but I suggest you sort it out.” Lucifer hissed as he passed you in the hallway.  
“Or I will sort it out for you.” he breathed into your ear. You pulled your books closer to your chest, looking down to keep the blush spreading across your cheeks hidden. You rushed to your next class.

You were walking on thin ice. You knew that. You'd woken up late, ignoring your alarm in favor of more rest. And then you and Mammon had skipped class, opting to lounge around in one of the empty classrooms, giggling at memes on your phone. 

It would be Lucifer who found you, voice thundering. Mammon had squeaked and leapt up, rushing to class. The bell rang and just as you tried to join the surge of students and slip away from him, he'd grabbed you by the elbow.

You hadn't been doing your homework, choosing instead to go to Levi's room and play video games. Or go shopping with Asmo. You let him paint your face, flaunt you around town. It made you feel so warm inside when he wanted to show you off.

To your surprise, Lucifer hadn't said much. He'd glowered at you at dinner, sneered when he saw your assignments come back zero. He'd even give you a few lectures at the table, his brothers shifting in their seats uncomfortably as he told you that you were disappointing Diavolo.

You'd met his crimson stare with a steady gaze of your own, your mouth set in a straight line.

“Human, ya might wanna straighten up and fly right.” Mammon told you uneasily. “I don't think he's real happy with ya.”

“I don't care.” you'd shrugged, your voice light. “He doesn't own me.”

“Okay then...” Mammon trailed off, feeling uneasy. He knew there was a problem here, but he wasn't able to place it. Well, perhaps it wasn't his business, after all.

You went home that afternoon, skipped up to your room. Beelzebub had walked you home, letting you hold his hand and swing them in between the two of you. Kind Beel, you thought, who was also game to sit with you and watch a movie, or go out for something to eat, happy to answer your questions, to let you into his orbit.

You had just walked into the House of Lamentation and taken off your jacket when the door burst open, and you saw Lucifer there. His eyes were like fire, and he opened his mouth to say something, hand raising to point at you. But you just turned and headed up to your room.

You sat on the bed, ignoring the pile of homework on the desk. You flopped down, threw your arm over your eyes. Everything felt too much to think about right now. Your DDD buzzed and you lifted it, opening one eye to see.

Lucifer: You will dress and be in my room in twenty minutes.

Me: And if I'm not?

Lucifer: That would be a poor choice.

Your heart skipped a beat. You had known this was coming, it was only a surprise that it had taken so long, really. You dragged off the bed and took your hair out of the bun at the back of your head. Lucifer liked it long. You washed the make up off your face, he liked your skin bare. You carefully applied lotion and stepped into a loose t-shirt dress.

You shivered and grabbed a pair of knee highs, knowing that you probably weren't shivering because of the cold. You set your chin high and headed for the first born's study. You couldn't bring yourself to take long, prideful steps, and knew you were shuffling along.

You tapped twice and heard his deep voice. 

“You may enter.”

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. It was one of those nights. You could tell when he was giving you permission, rather than inviting you in. With a heavy swallow, you entered the room. You were tempted to hang in the doorway, leave it open. But that might be crossing the line, and you didn't exactly have a death wish.

“What do you want?” you asked flippantly, crossing your arms over your chest.

Lucifer was bent over his desk, writing something. He glanced at you, then back down. You huffed. That didn't even get you a frown? He was silent for a few moments before he put down his pen.

“Your behavior today was unacceptable. I'm sure you're aware of this.”

“Well, I--.”

“Did I tell you to speak?” he raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at your feet and paused at the socks.  
“Go and stand in the corner. Arms held out straight.”

He first went to the fireplace and added a few more logs to the fireplace. The heat in the room rose to a more comfortable temperature. You watched him bending over, carefully placing the wood. You took in the lines of his body, the way his legs looked so strong, so elegant. You bit down on your lip, beginning to wonder if perhaps you hadn't made the best choices over the past week.

He stood in front of you and adjusted your arms, straight out like boards. Silently, he turned your palms upwards. There was no affection in the gesture, although he wasn't rough like you knew he could be. He placed one heavy book in your left hand, one in your right. He contemplated you for a second before adjusting your head and putting one more book on top.

“And there you will stay until I tell you otherwise.” he stepped back. There was a moment in time, in that moment, when you could have used your safeword. You could have ended it. And maybe if you'd had a few functioning brain cells left, you would have done that.

But a buzz was in the back of your head. It was always there in these situations. Sometimes it was a pleasant wave, crashing around you. And sometimes it was a naughtiness, one that told you to push back. Whatever he gave, you were going to take it and ask for three more. You set your lips in a stubborn line.

Lucifer frowned again and went back to his desk. He lifted his pen and began to work, his forehead resting on his palm, elbow on the desk. The only sounds were the scratching of the pens and the crackling of the fire. 

It didn't take long before your arms were shaking with the weight of the books. You left your head at the level it was, ignoring the way the book on top of your head quivered. The buzzing grew louder as you let out a gasp and tried to readjust your arms, to quell the shaking there.

The pen stopped moving, but he did not look up. It wasn't until a tremor made the books drop that he looked up sharply. He rose, wordlessly, strode over to you, snatched the book off your head. He left you standing in the corner, your arms drifting back to your side.

“I did NOT tell you to move.” he snapped. Your arms whipped back into place, almost without you thinking about it. The buzz grew louder, and you followed him as he went to a certain cupboard and withdrew a few implements. He turned back to you, a belt danging from his hand.  
“Typically, I would take you over my lap.” he walked slowly towards you. The steps were measured, and each foot fall made you bite your lip. He was prowling towards you, you were falling into his trap.  
And there was no place that you'd rather be.  
'But, I don't think you deserve it. My lap is a place for good girls, not disrespect brats who can't follow instructions.”

“Wait,” you began.

“Who told you to speak?” he cracked the belt dangerously. You shook your head. He gestured to the desk. You knew what to do without being told. You dragged your feet over to the desk and carefully laid out your upper body, your cheek pressed to the wood.

He walked casually up to you, shaking his head. You could hear his mutters under his breath. 'Don't know what's your problem', 'being an impossible brat', 'get it together'. He yanked the hem of your dress up and shoved down your panties, leaving your ass bare. You whimpered, more from surprise than the air touching your body.

Lucifer raised his arm back and brought the belt down with a loud crack against your ass. You cried out, nails scraping against the desk. He didn't give you recovery, not today. Three more licks with the belt in rapid succession. He finally paused, briefly touching the welts with his fingertips. Before you could revel in the feel of him, he moved. You wanted to shout.

He was behind his desk, reaching for his pen again.

“Come here,” again not even looking at you. You walked carefully over. He pointed to the floor next to him, and you sank to your knees next to the chair. This was usually one of your favorite positions. He'd give you a silky cushion, let you rest your head on his knees while he worked, his hand occasionally coming to rub your head, to stroke your hair. He'd even undo his zipper and let you suck on that delicious cock.

But tonight, he did none of those things. You blew out a stream of air as your abused ass settled against your heels. You looked up at him expectantly. He didn't even glance your way as the pen began to move. You pouted, hoping that your puppy eyes could entice him. But no, he continued working.

Feeling bold, you heaved a sigh. Lucifer's hand shot out to snap at you. You smirked. That got his attention, at least. You leaned carefully towards him, your head pressing to his knees.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he pushed you back by your forehead. “Bad girls don't get a cuddle. You haven't done one thing all week to make me thing that you've earned that. Sit back,” you huffed and opened your mouth to retort.  
“You are really pushing me tonight, dearest.” 

The term of endearment brought tears to your eyes. You looked down at your lap, hoping he didn't notice. You let the sound of the fire wash around you, the sound of the pen and the rustle of his jacket as he moved. The angry buzzing in the back of your head settled to a dull roar. 

“Up,” he commanded. You stood up, twitching out the cramps in your calves and trying to shift to wake up the parts that had begun to fall asleep.  
“Turn.”

You spun, your palms flat on the desk. One hand reached up your dress, ghosting on your ass. You wanted to lean into the touch. Instead, his hand falls away. You feel him leaning back in his chair, contemplating your back. 

“Go back to your room. I'm so upset with you tonight. I don't even want to look at you or talk about it.”

“No!” you slam your palms down on the desk. In a heartbeat, your spun around. He pins your wrists down, pressing you uncomfortably close to the wood. The edge of it is cutting into you, but your don't care.

“What did you just say to me?” he breathes.

“I said no!” you repeat. You're not using your safeword, and you feel a bit uneasy. But if he really wanted you to go, he could safeword out too. He could tell you to leave, and you would. Your heart would break, but you would.

“Who do you think you are?” there wasn't outrage in his voice, just something close to marvel. “You know better than to talk to me like that. You've been a hopeless brat all week. I'm getting tired of it.”

“Good!”

“Excuse me?” his voice was nearly a whisper. “I'm giving you one last chance to change your tone and get to bed. I'll deal with you tomorrow.” he released a wrist to point to the door. You shook your head defiantly and stamped a foot.  
“Of all the humans in the world, I get stuck with the brattiest one.”

“If I have to be bratty to get your attention, I will.” you spat. Your cheeks were burning, and you knew that this was crossing a major line.

“My attention.” he dropped back into your chair. “Explain that to me.”

“You said you didn't want to.” you mumbled, aware that you sounded like a sulky teenager. Lucifer sided and rubbed his temples.

“This is your one chance to explain to me, dearest. Before I ground you for a week.” you shift uncomfortably. Being grounded by Lucifer in this context doesn't mean just going to RAD and coming home. It means that damn chastity belt. It means coming into his room every night to be unlocked, showered under his supervision, locked back in, and then sent to bed. No kiss, not touching, just his unbreaking crimson gaze. And if you tried to touch yourself well—that would be a poor choice, to quote the Avatar of Pride himself.

“You haven't called me to you in three weeks.” you stare down at your stocking toes.

What? Three weeks. He blinks a few times. Surely it hasn't been that long. A week, week and a half tops. He glanced at the calendar, face falling when he realized that you were right.

“Be that as it may,” he began. “That's no excuse for--.”

But you were crying. And not the sparkling tears from a good whipping, or the ones that jumped into your eyes when you were choking on his cock. These were real tears, welling in your eyes and falling down your cheeks, You don't bother to brush them away, just look down and let them fall delicately down onto the carpet.

“Oh, my love.” it isn't often that he breaks that one out. You still don't look up. Lucifer rose and came to you, wrapping his arms around you to pull you to his chest. You normally love a cuddle. There's nothing better than being pulled into him. It was enough to almost make you purr. But you don't bother this time.  
“I owe you an apology.”

“I-if you don't like me anymore.” you said, your voice thick. “Then just tell me. And I'll go away. I won't do this with you just because you think you have to.”

“No!” Lucifer clutched you tighter. “No, love, that's not it.” he sighed, bending to press a kiss to the side of your head. He lifted you easily, ignoring the way your legs scrambled to wrap around his waist. He carried you to the chair, settling back comfortably with you. He rubbed your back as you sobbed.  
“That hasn't got anything to do with it. I'm immensely happy with our—arrangement. There's nothing I like more than spending time with you. In a scene or out of it. You must know that.”

“I don't.” you whispered.

He hummed, letting you bury your face in his neck. The smell of him, the smoky smell, the expensive cologne, the faintest smell of ink. It relaxed you a least a little, that and the rhythm that he rubbed your back.

“I apologize, my love.” he said finally, his voice a rumble in his chest. You didn't lift your head. “I had not realized that it had been so long. I was wrapped up in some other projects.” he sighed.  
“And none of that is an excuse for neglecting you.”

You let one hand come up to rest on his collarbone. He kissed your head and stood up, carrying you easily out of his study and to his room. Your interest piqued. He carried you to the bathroom, where a hot bath was already drawn, bubbles and all. You looked at him curiously.

“I had thought that if you could behave, I might reward you. I see now it is needed as an apology, isn't it, dearest?” he stripped you out of the dress and the socks and underwear. He helped you step into the tub, watched as you sank down up to your chin.

He easily stripped down to, stepped in and slid behind you, cuddling you into his chest. You wondered if Lucifer wasn't feeling as touch starved as you were. Not for the first time, you wondered what your relationship gave to him. What fulfillment did he get out of this? You knew he cared about you, certainly, and the need to dom made him feel powerful and prideful. But was there something else that you couldn't name?

“You can tell me when you need me.” he said softly.

“I don't want to have to.” you realized that was irrational. “I want you to know.”

“Oh?” he sounded amused. “Am I to read your mind now, with all the other tasks that are involved in the care and keeping of you?”

“Maybe,” you giggled. He seemed to melt at that sound. You luxuriated in the feeling of the hot water, of Lucifer holding you close.   
“But I was trying to tell you.” you insisted. “I just—maybe I didn't use the right words.”

“So now I am to decipher that sort of speech.” he laughed, making you feel warm all over. “But, dearest, you have to understand that I am a busy man. I have important tasks.” you sighed and nodded.

“I know, Lucifer.”

“But,” he continued. “I will do my best to be patient with you and understand what you're telling me if you'll be patient with me. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” you whispered.

He drained the tub, wrapped you in prewarmed towels to carry to his room. This was a treat. Normally you slept in your own room. He was up so early, he was up so late. He didn't always have time to lounge and snuggle. He didn't skimp on aftercare, of course. And you were always allowed to sleep in his bed. It was just that most of the time, you'd roll over to see him working on something, or going   
through files.

He laid you out in his bed and produced a jar of cream, rubbing it into your limbs. You felt so soft and sleepy. He coaxed you onto your stomach and paid special attention to your asscheeks, You moaned and felt yourself turn into a puddle at his touch. He laughed softly, capping the jar and settling in next you. He drew the blankets up, not bothering to dress either one of you.

“I do love you,” he whispered in the quiet of his room.

“Love you,” you mumbled.

“Even if you're the most insufferable brat I've ever known.”

“Your brat, though.”

“Of course,” he snorted, kissing you one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this fic is Disarm Me (With Your Loneliness) by HIM.


End file.
